


VESUVIA APARTMENTS

by genitalherpes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, I love all of them, M/M, Multi, No Smut You Nasty, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Slow Burn, basically everyone lives in the same apartment and like, but than mc / reader comes along and, gender neutral reader, half of them don’t even like living there ????, i love and hate lucio bye, kinda-ish slow burn, lmao i’m so good at tagging, lowercase is intended, much uwu on everyone’s part, muriel’s soft boi, nadia and portia being soft, readers clueless, smh reader, the apartments name is vesuvia, this is kinda a christmas gift from me 2 u, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genitalherpes/pseuds/genitalherpes
Summary: welcome to vesuvia apartments, where you’ll most likely have loud neighbors and obnoxious complex owners.





	1. New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> what the feck am i doing lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh wow a building

( chapter 1 )

 

 

 

 **VESUVIA** ** APARTMENTS**, 

[ low rent & great housing . ]

 

 

 

   that was probably what had gotten your attention through most of the apartment’s brochure — the promise of cheap pay and moderately good living conditions. 

   after getting the ‘okay’ from your ma and pops a few years back about moving away from your hometown, to somewhere a little more exciting, you hastily packed your things and kissed them goodbye, before heading off on your own. don’t get me wrong, you absolutely love your parents; but after spending 23 years living in the same town for most of your life, you get a little antsy. so of course, it was natural for a young fellow like you to want to explore.

   hopping from place to place was also something that made you antsy, though. for most of the five years that you ran around, you could never truly settle down into one place for too long. it was always because you either couldn’t land a good job, or hadn’t liked the arrangements the buildings would offer. 

   so obviously when you found this place after scrolling through the deepest parts of craigslist, you were a little sketchy. you took the bare minimal things you’d need (your phone and your car keys) and drove off to see where the place was. after moving out from your last place and renting out a motel room, you were just about ready to take any place you could walk into, and yet you were always never satisfied. you weren’t picky— but you also did have the ideal place in your head.

   the walk into the building was a little confusing, as the place was located in between two other buildings that looked alike. the first place you walked into had been a gym, which you promptly took a flyer and walked out, nervously trying to get out without more gymnasts asking if you wanted another pamphlet. the building next to that building was simply an empty office space, the doors not budging when you went up to it. this meant that the LAST place you went into, was the correct one.

   the first thing you had noticed when entering was the lobby space— which had actually been a nicely furnished area, a rather intresting theme of indian culture was heavily specified throughout the decor. to the right, was what looked to be the receptionists desk. a young lady, possibly a few years younger than you, looked up and offered you a small smile. her hair was cut shoulder length, as brilliant light shades of red could be seen streaking though by the rooms light.

   “hey, welcome to vesuvia suites! i’m guessing you’re the one that called in earlier to check out the apartments?”

   did i mention you called in before hand? nodding your head, you offered the girl one of your own small smiles, before taking a few steps closer to the mahogany counter. “yup, that would be me. though, i never did specify my name— y/n, it’s nice to meet you miss..” your eyes lingered off to the nameplate that was neatly placed next to a vase of flowers. “..eren”. she laughed, giving you a hum of acknowledgment as she got up from her seat. grabbing a few papers that were to the side, she handed them to you, before nodding over to the comfy seats you spotted when walking in.

   “you can go look at all the paperwork over there. if you need it, there’s a few pens laying around. don’t be afraid to ask me any questions, and just return it when your done.”

   giving her a ‘yes ma’am’, you went to sit at the tan couches (which you will note, were extremely comfortable) and began to look over all the terms and agreements. but like the average joe, you didn’t exactly go over every little bit of information, and instead went to what the cost was. your eyes widened. in the finest print near the bottom, stated the words   **$500 A MONTH** and that included anything marginal like the water and electricity bill. this was probably the cheapest place you had ben in yet!

   quickly scrambling to get one of the brightly colored pens, you scanned over any lines that could be deemed as important, before signing your name at the bottom. doing the same to a second copy, you got up from the seat and went to slide the papers back to eren, who smiled. picking up the papers, she gave them her own good scan before looking back up at you; pristine white teeth and all. “perfect! now that that’s done, we can go look at the apartment space. afterwards, if you’d like, i’ll give you the actual paperwork”

   you nodded your head, watching as she got up from her seat again, before going over to what looked like the elevator door. pressing a few buttons, than the number five, she went in, signaling for you to follow along. you did, stuffing your hands into your hoodies pockets as you gazed at the closing doors than at eren. during your ride up, she offered small talk, mainly simple questions like what your favorite animal was or what your favorite color had been— you asked the same and she answered back with deers, and the color green. it didn’t take long until the elevator doors clicked open and the sound of her high heels were heard.

   as the two of you walked in a moderate silence, the faint sound of people talking over by an open apartment door could be heard, and you couldn’t help but smile as the sound of laughing and banter was made out through the small ruckus. you would’ve complained about the noise these possible future neighbors would make, but oddly you just ignored them, finding that they were all just having fun. a few more steps in and you both stop at a door marked ‘52’, as your companion unlocked it with a swift move of her hand. you smiled as soon as you walked in.

   the room was barren, the only thing that accompanied its plain white walls was a complementary couch that stayed in one corner and an old tv that laid in the next. over to the sides were a few doorless frames, one leading into what appeared to be the kitchen as another lead into a smaller room. to your right was a few more doors, eren explaining that one lead to where your room would be, and a spare for any guests you might have. for five hundred dollars a month, this place was rather big! she also explained that the foyer was linked to the kitchen, and that it linked to a few other apartments. you furrowed your eyebrows at this, as you looked back at her. she laughed, stating;

   “oh you’ll be fine! all the neighbors here are nice, they won’t bite you if you shared the foyer with them.” 

   you were skeptical, but took her word for it, as you stared off through the huge window that was centered in the living room. and you smiled. perhaps you had found the right place after all.. but of course, before you could say this place was yours, you’d have to sign the paperwork. you gave eren a thumbs up, which she replied with a small squeal. “excellent! come, we can go finish the papers off before it gets to dark, than we can go get someone to help you move in!”

   and that was it. you were finally moving in.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally fecking move in, congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t even read this for myself  
> i’m s c a r e d lads

 ( chapter 2 )

 

 

 

   the doctors bloodshot eyes glared over at the loud trio that sat in his living room carpet. his sister, portia, had suggested to the other apartment dwellers that they could all watch a movie together. he agreed, thinking they’d all watch a horror movie of some sorts and stay quiet, but instead his sister had the bright idea of turning on some random chick-flic, in HIS living room! could you believe it?

   of course, he had nothing against the concept of women or men falling for the same or opposite sex, but when the plot is unconventional and all in all stupid, he would have to say it was entirely annoying— especially when the others thought it was a bright idea to pin the main characters on each other, arguing on who the girl would end up with (and might i say, the siblings HAD watched this movie prior, and yet portia still deemed it right to bet on a totally different pair!) and if they’d ‘bang’. miscreants, all of them!

   asra, the neighbor from two doors down, had been the one to state the obvious things about how the girl would end up with the prince charming type, as it was more related to fan service- while nadia, one of the other neighbors from the higher floors, had stated the main character would end up with the masked figure, since they had more of a ‘connection’. personally julian had thought the same, but by the end of the movie he was rather distasteful with who christine ended up with.

   he shook his head, cursing at himself for letting his mind wander, as he continued to glare down at the papers that laid arest on the kitchen counter. he had been there, standing, eyeing the papers like they’d do themselves for the passed hour and a half, quite unhappy that his mind couldn’t think of anything to write about. he sighed. 

   that’s when he found himself looking over at the opened door, tensing when he heard the sound of the elevator door opening. had lucio come down to watch as well? please lord, please tell him it wasn’t tha—

   he paused, watching as two figures walked by slowly. one of them he recognized; eren, an upstairs neighbor whom also was the receptionist in the lobby, and than another person he didn’t quite know. could it have possibly been a new neighbor? they stopped from across the hall, opening the door ‘52’ and than entering. tilting his head to the side, he contemplated if there was ever a time when someone actually /was/ living in that apartment space and in the end debunked, no. no one had ever taken up the space- at least not when he had lived here.

   julian took in the others features the second they walked back out, noticing how oddly excited they were as they muttered a few words with eren which frustratingly, he couldn’t hear. if they were to move in, would they be as obnoxiously loud as his sister was or as quiet as asra’s friend muriel was? he grimaced at the possible thought of another loud adult, as he looked back down at his papers. 

   “no time for distractions” he’d eventually mutter to himself, side glancing to his friends before sneering at the empty white sheets. “i have work to do”.

 

• • •

 

   the second the paperwork was completed and filed away, eren had eagerly went back up the elevator, telling you to sit in the lobby and wait until she came back down. her plan was to basically get someone to help you haul the stuff up to your apartment before it got too dark, and before her shift was over. for some odd reason, she really wanted to help you out. you weren’t going to complain, of course, since you weren’t in the mood to carry all your belongings towards the elevator in an embarrasing fashion. 

   flipping through a vogue magazine (cause why not), you didn’t really care to look up when hearing the elevators door open, as the sound of someones unfamiliar voice rang in the air. judging by the way they talked, and how it seemed to be over the phone, you didn’t exactly want to start a friendly chat with them. so instead you kept your head low, muttering on how the latest seasonal outfits had quite the intresting prints. the person walking passed heard your odd murmurings, as they paused and peered over your shoulder. you didn’t notice them until AFTER they had spoke.

   “sorry val, i need to call you back— ugh, that is so not her color” you could’ve deadpanned when the voice was right next to your ear, your eyes looking over at them as they stared holes into the magazines paper. getting a closer look at them, which in fact the person was not a them but instead a he, watched your face with mild intrest, his lips contorting into a small smirk. “ah, sorry sweetheart. didn’t mean to bother your light reading. but as they say, you call it when you see it”.

   the comment caused you to chuckle light heartedly, not minding that the blonde haired man had a little spice to him. his smirk furthered. “say, i don’t think i’ve ever seen you here before— my names lucio. and you?”. sitting a little straighter to get a better look at the other, you offered him your name which he muttered a couple times to test on his tongue. lucio, lucio.. you had a feeling you knew that name from somewhere.

   as he did that, you studied him further. the first thing that stood out next to his hair was probably his eyes. oddly red with an intresting eyebrow job. or could his eyebrows naturally be like that? next, his clothing choice. a mix between red, white and gold made his figure scream he was rich and made out to be intimidating. he looked like he could send out a hitman to anyone’s door in the blink of an eye, and honestly the thought scared you. lucio noticed how intensely you watched him, as he moved back, just a bit. “if you wanted to check me out you could’ve just asked, y’know”. that’s when you saw it.

   he had a gold arm.

   your first reaction made him laugh, his still fleshy hand going up to lean into his mouth as fits of giggles escaped him. your eyes were squinted in slightly, as you made your lips into a thin line. did he have the arm because he wanted to show off or because he needed it? and most importantly, why in hell was it gold?

   ”i had to amputate it, a rather sad loss of a limb but it did allow for this to take its place. a beautiful piece, don’t you agree?” he flashed his arm a little closer to your face, which you reacted with a look of awe. “actually, yeah. the prints go really well with the rest of your outfit.. have you ever thought of bedazzling it?”. the question caught the man off guard, as he blinked a few times. “um, yes— but i won’t be able to for awhile”. if lucio hadn’t been already intrested in you, than this would’ve topped it all off. literally no one had ever complimented his arm piece, as everyone kept stating it was rather too.. well, flashy. 

   but that’s how one would describe lucio, wasn’t it? flashy, overdramatic.. along those lines.

   the elevator was heard going off, and both of your heads looked over to see who had come down, you smiling slightly when eren and a rather tall man walked out. lucio sweatdropped faintly, sending eren what looked to be a flirty grin and the other a small smirk. “ah, eren- muriel, it’s so nice to see you two again” lucio looked over at one of the lobbies clocks. he frowned, knowing full well that he was now late for his appointment. before eren could respond, he waved them off and started to walk away. at least, before giving you a wink and a few words along the lines of ‘it was nice meeting you, darling’ before heading off.

   dropping the slightly crumpled magazine (you hadn’t even realized that you were gripping it as tightly as you were) as you pushed yourself off your comfy seat. “hey, who’s this tall dude?” lucio had said his name, but you figured it was a little more polite to hear it from his mouth than the blondes. “...muriel” he seemed hesitant to answer your question as eren gave his arm a small pat. you figured he was just shy, and gave him a smile. almost instantly his face was a light shade of pink, too which eren giggled at.

   “c’mon, let’s go get your stuff in and move it up. how much do you have with you anyways?” you shrugged your shoulders, finding your hands going back into their rightful places— your pockets. “not too much.. a mattress, a few suitcases and a few personal boxes. not too much- most of its still back at my parents place, but i didn’t really need any of it”. eren gave a nod.

   you three walked out into the parking lot, opening your packed car and slowly lifting the objects back into the lobby and into the elevator. though you would have to give most of the credit to muriel. after lugging the last bits of your things into the small elevator space, you three, mainly you and eren, conversed as muriel merely hummed in acknowledgement or muttered loud enough for you both to hear. after the door dinged open and your boxes and bags and mattress were into your flat, you gave eren a small thank you hug and gave muriel the same. he was obviously taken aback, but slowly moved one arm and hugged back. after saying your good nights, you closed the door and turned to look at the dark empty space, going to go and crash straight into the couch as you closed your eyes in thought. 

  you moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr * gabrielsthighs  
> wattpad * gabesthighs  
> insta * ashsthighs


	3. Know Your Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a run in with a couple of your complex mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y33t d@y 2 my g’s

( chapter 3 )

 

 

 

   the brilliant sound of birds chirping in the early hours of the day was what had woken you up. your eyes shaded themselves behind your hands as you sat up, gazing over at your clock to read ‘6:15 am’. you blinked a few times, having to process where you were until the events of the previous day settled in. 

   ah right, you had moved in, hadn’t you? an odd thing when you looked at the fact it all only took a day— though, we could just blame that on the authors lazy need to get the story going. 

   slicking your untamed mane back into place, you stretched, making sure to crack every last bone in your upper body before getting up and doing the same to your bottom half. then you stared over at the untouched boxes from the previous night, which you had blatantly ignored for the passed eight hours. you groaned, not really wanting to take the task of unboxing all your contents and putting them into place, even if it was only a few minimal things. 

   but it seemed your body had other plans, as it had already brought you over to your belongings and began to unpack them slowly. by the next two hours of your morning you had moved your mattress into your chosen room (obviously the bigger, more spacious one) and gotten all your little things into place. your room was still bare since you still had to go out and buy the necessary items to fill it, not to mention your kitchen and living room, but you’d promise to yourself that you’d go shopping later. 

   just as the last bits of your curtains were put up, the faint sound of knocking was heard from your main door, which enraptured some type of conversation from the people standing on the opposite side of it. you bore confusion, walking over to your entrance before peaking through the little peep hole.

   on the other side stood a red haired female who was around five’ one, while the male next to her was probably at a height of six’ four— fashioning himself a eyepatch that oddly resembled a pirates. having these two stand next to each other was a rather comical sight, especially when they were glaring daggers at one another. you decided to finally open your door after a few more seconds of them backlashing, propping the door to stay in place with one grip of your hand. they still didn’t notice. “good morning.. y’know, i wasn’t really expecting any visitors today”

   your voice seemingly broke their conversation, the two pausing to give you a look. had they really not hear you open the door? their facial expressions softened, as the female was quick to offer you a hand, which you took with your own free one.

   ”hey, love! we’re sorry for bothering you so early in the morning, but we just wanted to welcome you in— it’s been awhile since anyone new has shown up to vesuvia” her voice was soft, the smallest hint of mischief underlying the way she spoke. the male than nodded his head, licking his lips in slight embarrassment for getting caught arguing with his sister. you let her hand go.

   “ah— yes! we had noticed a newcomer the other day and just needed to meet them, it’s nice to meet you..” he paused, almost as if asking for your name. you gave it to him, which he smiled at.

   “my name’s doctor julian devorak, but you may simply call me julian. and this is my younger sister, portia” the girl lightly elbowed her brother in the stomach, causing him to wince ever so slightly. “i can speak, you know” she announced, causing you to laugh slightly. 

   julian’s pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink; again, embarrassed with the display his counterpart and him were showing off. sure, he was sorta a theater brat himself, being dramatic and all, but sibling affections were something he was still getting used to. after all, it had been awhile since julian had last seen his sister, even if it was three years prior.

   “anywho, we live right there on door forty six, if you’d like to visit us. don’t be afraid to bother julian while your at it.” portia merrily stated, causing her brothers flustered expression to sour and turn of playful distaste. “i’d like if you’d not, actually”, he muttered,

   “i promise, i won’t” you said, catching his words easily since muttering wasn’t going to stop you from hearing him. yet again, his face flushed slightly, his eyes now looking anywhere but you. 

   “erm.. we’re all meeting there though if you’d like, we could always get to know you better then— many of the other apartment dwellers will be there as well. of course, if you’d like to come, that is..” he seemed hesitant to know your answer, his sides know leaning against the frame of your door, arms crossed. “oh, sure! i’ve already finished unpacking so meeting the others would be great.. the thought of being a hermit here’s just scary.” you chuckled, causing the others nervous expression to cool back into a smirk.

   pushing off the wall with ease, he took your hand and gave it a small peck, before bowing slightly. “well, until then, au revior” he exclaimed, and with that, he walked off. you probably stood there looking like an idiot for a few minutes before portia laughed, shaking her head. “god, my brothers so weird. sorry about him— i’ll catch you later, yeah?” giving you a little wink, she followed after her brother. 

   and with that, you closed your door in earnest, trying to understand what had happened as you stared down at your hand. you smiled, deciding to continue the rest of your day with a good book and some tea.

 

• • •

 

   “ha! your face is so red!”

   “s—shut up portia, i’m literally dying over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay firstly, this was short, i’m sorry-  
> next, i’m such a bad writer smh,  
> and third— why did i make portia tracer


	4. Meet N’ Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at all those chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fifth time i’m writing this smh
> 
> also when i looked back at the previous chapter with lucio in it, i made him sound like a fucking twunk

* * *

( chapter 4 )

 

 

 

   glazed donuts. they weren’t one of your favorite sweetened treats, but they did fill an empty stomach. now, eating a whole box of dozen donuts wasn’t exactly healthy for a person like you (when was the last time you had actually excersised?) but at times like these when you had limited dough and a lot more air to your wallet, you’d let yourself slide on the extra carbs.

   besides, they were two dollars a box, which was a pretty damn good deal!

   popping your car door open, you happily held the danishs to your side while your other hand went to hold your groceries. you kicked the car shut and headed towards the sliding doors.

   as soon as you walked in, eren sprang up from her seat to presumably greet you, only to grab the box from your hands and open it up, taking one of the sweet treats out and biting it. you furrowed your brows at her, only for her to nervously look down at her sticky fingers at your questioning gaze.

   “what? i didn’t have lunch..’

   ignoring her statement you set the groceries down onto the coffee table in the lobby, watching as she handed you the box and began to rummage through your things. “do you always investigate what people buy, or am i just special?”

   she looked back at you and smiled, stating, “nah, i usually don’t.. but seeing as we’re ‘best friends’ now, i think i get the honor of knowing what my bestie bought.” you faked a wince. “did i just get best friendzoned?” taking out a container or teabags, she shook it lightly. “yup”. taking a donut out for yourself, you grinned.

 _fair enough_.

   biting into the glazed delight, you audibly moaned, not remembering the last time you had had a donut this good. eren giggled. “c’mon, let’s go up and get ready. my shifts over in an hour but i don’t think my boss’ll mind if i leave for sixty minutes”

   not questioning her or her job title, you two made your way up in the elevator and towards your room. taking the veggies and fruits you bought with you and shoving them into the refrigerator, you set the donuts down onto your kitchens island table, before crashing on the couch. but you were soon reminded by eren and her nagging to get ready, which lead to your body being pushed into your bathroom.

   you didn’t complain since taking a cool shower was probably one of your favorite hobbies, if you were being honest. nothing beats the warm/cold trickle of water going down your body as you scrubbed away the days stress and anxiety.. at least, when you did have to deal with those things. besides the old lady at the retail store yelling to the poor cashier about seeing his manager, you had no more real problems to deal with.

   turning the knob to the showers off, you stepped out with a towel covering your midsection before practically sprinting towards your bedroom. eren saw though, and couldn’t help but laugh as you fumbled with your own door before heading in.

   drying your hair with the towel, you proceeded to throw on a dark blue hoodie with the quote “i’m too tired for this’, before making yourself known to eren by sliding into the living room, your sweatpants shown in all its glory as she stood up from her seat. “are you /really/ going to go like that? there are a lot of people there that needs to be impressed, and going as a lazy bum isn’t going to impress no one!”

   you chuckled. “you’re making this sound like a royal ball, calm your tits, lady.”

   she only huffed, her cheeks turning red as she muttered about how your hair was still wet. taking your arm into hers, she dragged you out of your apartment and out the door. 

   time to meet the others.

 

• • •

 

   as soon as his face wasn’t burning a hot red, julian slugged his trench coat onto the ground before briefly locking himself into his room. portia, who had been sitting on one of the man’s many stools, had scrolled through her phone and called out what he’d like to watch. she didn’t know what she’d expect, as julian didn’t answer.

   “god, it’s like talking to a bloody wall..” continuing to look through the list, she finally decided on a horror movie named ‘the boy’ before getting up from her seat. a sigh left her as soon as her eyes made contact with the doors.

   she knew she had an overdramatic drama queen of a brother, sure. but he usually wasn’t THIS dramatic. at least not always. stuffing her phone into her pocket, she looked around the nicely furnished apartment. 

   why was she still here? this was her brothers apartment, not hers.. she lived with nadia a few floors up, and basically only stayed with julian because she felt bad for the sad, decrepit man. she stepped carefully towards the dark mahogany door, but paused before getting any closer. 

   “hey bro, you alright? you’re sulking for quite awhile.. and i picked a movie” again, not gaining any reply, she carefully opened the barrier. she poked her head in, only to find julian had passed out on his bed; the dark sheets drinking under his weight as he nuzzled himself further into the pillow. she giggled silently. reclosing his door, she stepped back.

   she’d be there for him, almost acting as if she was the older one— and in some cases she was. julian was a depressed angsty boy and she knew that fairly well, so she would be here. always. kinda like his rock, keeping him grounded until he could do it himself..

   with that being said, she turned on her heals and swiftly walked out of her brothers flat, heading towards the elevator.

   she might be his rock, but she can just as easily be his rock while being in her own apartment. after all she missed sleeping in her own home. plus, nadia’s cooking.

 

• • •

 

   it took julian a few hours of sleeping to realize how much time he had left. not bothering to look over at the clock, he toppled onto the ground, hitting his head lightly on the hard planks before scrambling back up to his feet.

   exiting the warm confines of his room he dashed out towards the kitchen, not giving his living room a once over. just as he was about to grab the popcorn bags he had bought the other night, he stopped in his tracks. the kitchen smelled of butter and popcorn, as the remains of wrappers were littered all over the counters. that’s when he heard the talking coming for the living area.

   taking a step out of the small room, he gave the two people sitting on his couch a confused glare. though it softened when he realized who it was.

   there sitting on the dark red seats, was his sister and nadia, whom were already clicking away at his tv while having big bowls of popcorn in there arms. on the glass coffee table, were a few more bowls and drinks.

   “i never gave you two permission to enter my house” he spoke, his voice calm and collected as to hide his obvious flustered state. portia merely replied with a few more clicks of the remote. “i pay half your bills bro. besides, i basically live here too”. 

   he didn’t argue with that.

   sitting down on the carpeted ground, he blankly watched the tv screen with little intrest, before hearing a knock at the door. he at first, didn’t care all too much to go and open it, though portia’s kicking insisted him to get up, groaning. walking the few paces necessary, he opened the lock groggily. though it didn’t take much for him to smile once seeing who it was.

_you had came._

   “hey jules. decided to bring the newbie with me for movie night.. is that alright?” she asked, as he merely nodded. “of course— afterall, i did invite them” giving you a small, playful wink, he stepped aside to let you two in. eren gave you an odd look. _you two already know each other?_

   giving her hand a light squeeze, she replied by laughing slightly. oh, how funny her face was! dear readers, you would’ve loved to see it!

   hearing your voices from the couch, portia gave a small (yet rather loud) ‘hey!’ as you two walked in, causing nadia to look up from her bowl. she hadn’t really spoken all day, but seeing you caused her intrests to peak.. or at least, you looked to intrest her. she gave portia a look, as she looked from the two of you before gasping.

   “oh, right! right..” introducing the two of you, you unlinked your arm from eren’s before sticking it out towards nadia. “it’s a pleasure to meet you, miss” using her first name felt kinda wrong, especially under her relaxed, yet calculating gaze. so you’d settle for more proper tones, even when she was basically in her pajamas. “likewise” she announced, surprisingly shaking your hand with an iron grip. 

   portia was bewildered for a few seconds, before laughing it off. nadia usually didn’t shake people’s hands; claiming that they were too dirty for her touch. but it seemed you looked clean enough, which was a pretty big compliment all on its own.

   as soon as you let go, julian came rushing in, holding what looked to be a few more bags of chips as someone followed after him. the first thing that caught your attention was the persons vibrant white hair. you would’ve almost stuck your hand in it to feel it, but stopped yourself from doing so.

   vomiting the items onto the table, julian took his seat back on the ground, eren sitting next to him. “asra darling, meet the new dude from apartment fifty two” eren exclaimed, as you laughed slightly. giving him your real name (at least, you hoped it was a him— you wouldn’t want to assume anything) as he returned it. “asra. but i guess you already knew that” his smile was warm, which caught you off guard.

   that’s when you noticed something.

   looking off to the others for a split second while crossing your legs, you took a seat next to the snacks while trying extremely hard to stare at the screen. _they were all hot._

   you gulped.

    _why were they all hot?_ grabbing a handful of  nicely buttered popcorn, you started to pop a few into your mouth hole. continuing to ponder your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed the door opening once more as another person walked in. or at least, another person and their big ass wolf.

   you hadn’t realized this place had allowed animals to stay, but seeing the size of the dog prancing in had alarmed you that yes, they did indeed allow animals. breaking your thoughts away while they still were in their early stages,  you gave the wolf a small tilt of your head.

   it stopped its prancing and did the same. 

   the hulking figure you had met a few days ago stopped as well, as he nervously sweatdropped. he called for the wolf, using what you presumed was her name; inanna, as she turned to give her owner a small look. portia giddily got from her seat to dash over and give the wolf a few pats, as she whined slightly. muriel walked a few more steps, surprisingly light on his feet for someone his size. 

   “muriel, you made it!” julian grinned. this only caused muriel to get shy from the sudden attention put on him. he muttered a greeting, as he shyly went to sit where he usually sat, near the windowsill with inanna trailing after him. portia was a little sad the wolf was yet to follow after HER, but she merely shrugged it off and went to sit next to nadia, again.

   “now, hopefully lucio and his obnoxious boyfriend dont make it—” julian obviously spoke too soon, as the door opened once more for the all too familiar golden gleam of a man to walk in, somebody else coming in after him. everyone really liked ecsentric entrances, didn’t they?

   “oh, lucenzo.. val, good of you blokes to make it” he grimaced, visually presenting the distaste when the two walked in. lucio quipped a small smirk. “you know i wouldn’t miss movie night for /the world/, jules” that was a lie. he had missed the last four movie nights, and truthfully nobody else minded. 

   valerius rolled his eyes, already knowing the man’s statement was crap as he swiftly took a seat in the last chair available. even if he was having a romantic stir with the buildings owner, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of sitting properly. you instantly liked that about him, even when not knowing his name.

   lucio huffed, taking a seat on the ground (like the peasant he was) and leaned his head on his good arm. it didn’t take long for him to notice who he was sitting to, though.

   blinking in slight surprise, he gave you a smile, moving most of his attention to you as you continued to eat the popcorn. not moving your eyes from the screen as the movie started, you tilted the bowl to him. he would’ve declined, but took some anyways.

   and with that the gang were passing drinks and food around during the film, as they briefly talked about how the main protagonist should’ve stayed with brahms at the end. it would’ve been stockholm syndrome, but c’mon- it was cute. sorta.

   at other points in the movie, lucio would make a snarky comment about how the doll looked, but would always flinch back at the jump scares. julian, who would laugh at lucio’s antics, would also flinch. let’s kuat say that both of there faces were bright red from fright, while everyone else would snicker or laugh at them. you were rather used to scares at this point, so it was your job to calm the squeamish down. 

   in the middle of the movie, eren had fallen asleep, which you simply let her sit in your lap to take a quick nap. 

   when the movie was over, most of the food was gone and at least three other people had fallen asleep. this included nadia, portia, valerius, and yourself. so in the end everyonehad stayed at julian’s house for a mini sleepover. inanna had even fallen asleep over muriel’s lap, preventing him from leaving.

   all in all, it was a pretty good movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized how much vesuvia and lucio don’t fit into this but oh well


	5. It’s 3AM Somewhere In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone wakes up because the devorak siblings are loud af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes out to the two commenters that wanted me to continue,,,,,, also to literally everyone else that likes this story cause DAMN it’s been a hot minute

( chapter 5 )

 

 

 

 

    the feeling of arms entangled around your midsection was the first thing to greet you as you woke from unconsciousness. eren, who somehow strayed further onto your lap, had yet to move at any point in her rest after falling asleep during the movie.

    your eyes blinked prominently as you made these observations. trying to get your vision a little less blurry, you centraled in onto a half empty water bottle on the coffee table, but seeing as the whole room was illuminated by nothing but the kitchen light, it was a little harder for you to concentrate on bat shit. 

    though it did raise some questions when you could finally read the labeling on the bottle— who was in the kitchen in the middle of the night? and most importantly, could they get you a glass of water cause honestly you are parche-

    wiggling out of eren’s death grip, you finally managed to get back on to your feet, (although you were a little wobbly from sleeping in a awkward sitting position) you further perused over the snoring bodies as you trudged silently towards the kitchen door. peaking in, you find the all too familiar red headed ginger humming away quietly as she stared down at something in her hands.

    “good mornin’ portia,, though, i’m pretty sure it’s still a little _too_ early to be awake, don’t you think?” your voice is horribly hoarse, and the fact that you’re whispering didn’t help the sound of it. dropping whatever was in her hands, (which, as it lands on the floor, you note it’s a pen) she lets out a small sound that resembles a yelp, as she sheepishly turned from her spot near the island table. a hand goes to rest on her heart.

    “christ! you scared the jesus out of me! i mean—” she fumbled with her words, her face turning a shade of red as she stared down at the _oddly_ instresting ground. “i was just uh,,, writing something down for julian. he has the tendency to forget to do the simplest things after waking up, so i usually have to write them down for him”

    as she spoke, you took notice on the three to four pink colored sticky notes that laid stuck on the base of the table. she wasn’t lying- not that you would accuse her of anything, of course. you smiled.

    “it’s alright, i was just wondering who was still awake at this hour, seeing as everyone else is still asleep,,,” your hand went up to curl into your locks, as you also looked towards the fridge. “and uh, i needed something to drink”

    catching onto how raspy your voice was, portia instinctively reached for the fridge door, pulling it open with ease as she took the first bottle out before handing it to you. a small ‘thank you’ was given from your part, as you chugged it down instantly. in mere seconds you could feel your throat restoring back to normality. portia merely watched you with a cheeky grin.

    “you sure were thirsty, huh.” 

    letting the final drops of h2o trickle into your mouth, you nodded your head with a dramatic, yet content, sigh. “hadn’t had anything to drink since yesterday. plus i ate like, a _lot_ of salty popcorn” she giggled in response, nodding in understanding.

    before getting to utter another word, _which_ _portia was actually about to do,_ another figure steps onto the tiled floor with a small yawn. 

    “,,,oh. good morning” nadia’s delicate voice tingled through the air, her dominance and grace ever present, even in the tired aura of the night. her long hair had been parted in two ways, braided towards the front in a lazy attempt to look presentable as she leaned slowly onto the door frame. “morning boo. m’ sorry if we woke you up, we’ll try to be more quiet” portia softly stated, greeting the taller female with a small, sappy smile.

    nadia shook her head, pushing off the wall as she walked a little further into the bright room. “you two were fine. i simply woke up because julian started to mutter in his sleep,,, something about a star,,,,,, honestly, i’m not sure what it was about” her perfect brows furrowed, trying to recall what the red head had said, but to no avail.

    the shorter lady giggled, and then started to full on laugh when she heard another voice enter with, “he’s singing ‘all star’ and basically crying on the couch” 

    lucio had not the fondest clue on what could be so sad about that specific song by smash mouth, or what could’ve traumatized the male enough to cry in his sleep, but he dare not ask— his beauty sleep had been ruined, sure- but he still had morals on to not question weird dreams. 

    he had also believed that he was the only one to wake up from julian’s odd ramblings, but overhearing nadia’s statement, he understood now that he wasn’t alone. (though he did want to question his previous lovers lack of knowledge on all star)

    “yO i need to video tape this—” portia speeded out of the kitchen in a matter of seconds, holding out her phone as she walked off towards where the others rested.

    leaving you with the taller beings, you chuckled slightly at portia’s antics. “i’m guessing she always does this? get blackmail on her brother, i mean” you asked, as nadia smiled slightly. “ah, yes. portia has a rather odd way of showing her brother affection, though it’s all light hearted i swear” lucio tsked, shaking his head. “she’ll probably post it to her story after she gets the footage,, call it affection if you will, but i’ll call it cruelty” 

    the way the two talked sounded like an argument a married couple would have while watching the news, and strangely enough, they reminded you of your parents. granted, your parents weren’t utter gods and goddesses so technically, they couldn’t relate.

    portia came rushing back with the video recorded on her device, a tired eren sprawled onto her back as she lazily watched portia replay the video with mischievous delight. you looked over their shoulders, grinning slightly as soon as erens eyes had met yours. “you really like sleeping on people, don’t you” a small fit of giggles erupted the half awake girl. “you bet”

    it didn’t take long when a disheveled looking julian came rushing in, his eyes puffy from the access of crying he underwent as he glared daggers at his sisters phone. “darling sister dearest,,, hand over the phone, or _perish_ ” 

   the phone was stuffed into the girls pocket, as she stuck her tongue out at the other. “gotta catch me first, doc!” she made her way around the table, making sure to keep her distance as julian readily went after her. the chase lasted around ten minutes, and by then asra and valerius had entered, chatting amongst themselves as they watched the fiasco continue.

 

• • •

 

    by the time everyone had entered the kitchen, the clock chimed to four and the breakfast process had started. julian, who was overly proud of himself for somehow managing to get the rather embarrassing video off his sisters phone, had started on cooking the basics— y’know, eggs, bacon,, pancakes, waffles, etc. portia, who was know the one sulking, was cutting up some veggies to go with the meal. asra, who was making some stew while having a mild chat with nadia, and muriel,,, who surprisingly wanted to help with setting up the plates. 

    the others, you included, merely sat near the cooking crew as you all conversed on how helpful the human toe was. don’t ask how the conversation got to this point, plea—

   when breakfast was ready, everyone basically split apart into little sections like you would see at a high school lunch room, as they comfortably got into positions before beginning to dig in. you sat with eren and muriel, not wanting to bother anyone else, (which yOU WOULDNT HAVE CAUSE YOU’RE THE BEST-) as you started to eat.

    all in all, the morning had gone fine,,,

    at least until portia sat down next to you at some point, lashing out her phone as she smiled, her all to familiar evil smile.

    it instantly clicked as to why she was so happy all of a sudden.

    “you got the videos back somehow, didn’t you?”

    “yup”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was re-reading this and was like— wHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT I NEED TO K N OW,,, and then i realized i’m the one who wrote this so i uh,,,, typed this. it’s sucks, i know. but i’m gonna get back into writing this, i swear! and if i don’t, go yell at me on my instagram to continue uwu


	6. Side Chapter: Meeting Eren (& Company)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more information on our dear girl eren, and the other tenants of vesuvia apartments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brooooo straight up, its been so long since i wrote on ao3,,, i’m sooo sorry about that lads, i swear i’ll try writing more soon :)
> 
> \+ update! this story’s on quotev under the same name! go check it out uwu

( side chapter:  **#01** )

 

 

 

 

    eren was a radiant specimen to behold. her long black hair was curled to a fault, resting just below where her shoulders ended and a little ways passed her upper back. bright brown eyes gleam with excitement when greeting the reader as they enter through the lobby, her stout legs running around the desk before bringing them in for a hug. she’d then pull away, her small hands going up to push their headdress or hair out from their eyes, as the hug caused the material to fall in their vision. lovely sun kissed freckles would meet their gaze, as plump rose-y lips open and close in conversation. it seemed that the reader, whom had stayed at the apartment for only a few months, had gotten special treatment from the young lady: causing a  ruckus of accusations from a certain gold armed blonde. 

 

    “so eren, darling— you didn’t tell me you were **_DATING_** the young new bachelor(ette)! you could’ve told me to lay off with the flirting!” as the older man complained eren’s face brightened significantly, her breath hitching as she stammered out her cheap explanation: no, she was not dating them. she wouldn't mind it, of course, but no— they were not a thing. from eren’s red face alone  lucio chuckled, flailing that blasted golden hand of his as he started to saunter off towards the platinum steel elevators, “sure darling, whatever you say”. and with that eren’s face continued to redden, murmuring complaints as she tried to divert her attention away from the presence of the male. or what was left of it (lucio uses some strong af cologne my g’s).

 

    the next few days after that interaction eren would continue on with her normal antics. she’d get up from her seat to greet you, and if you had something in your hands she’d reach for it, already heading towards the elevators as she teasingly stated that she’d help you up. you never complain about this, luckily, and the ride up would be pleasant as ever.

 

    once, however, lucio had caught the two of you going up, his normal hand going to grab for the doors as he slyly entered, standing next to you on your right, while eren was to your left. surprisingly, lucio kept all demeaning comments to himself, as a soft smile overtook his lips and a light laugh would escape him. his main attention was solely on you, and a joking, yet saddened comment would leave him as your stop would arrive. eren, wholeheartedly, had _NEVER_ seen her boss like this, and was tempted to ask him if he was alright. but, you had already gotten off, causing the 5’2” girl to quickly chase after you. 

 

    the same conversation seemed to spark up when meeting other residents as well.

 

    vlastomil, being the apartments main gardener and local insect/invertebrate phyla enthusiast, was one of the hardest nuts to crack. he was an old man, frail and skinny to the bone, and looked to be mainly cloaked in absurd amounts of black— even while he worked outside. in the few months that you were here you had only seen him twice, once being when he was catering the garden, and twice being just now as you walked to your room. stopping in your tracks you grinned, calling out a ‘hello’ as you walked passed him, commenting on how lovely the garden looked from your windowsill. he in turn turned to see who was talking, but instantly reddened and mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing back into his apartment. eren, was beyond confused, though she didn’t faulter her steps as you both entered your living room.

 

    the rest of the day went significantly well after that. eren had called lucio and said she’d cut work short for that day, while lucio merely requested for her to come a bit earlier tomorrow as a substitute. she took the offer in a heartbeat, clambering on to your oddly colored couch as you both skipped through god awful tv shows. in the end, you both settled on some good humored rick and morty.

 

    the bags you had broughten up were chalk full of random groceries, eren offering to cook you something up as you lazily smiled; giving her an ‘alright’ as you tore your eyes away from the weird show to look at her. somewhere in the middle of her cooking you had walked over, peering over her smaller frame as she fried some pork, while also commenting on how lovely the food smelled. in a way, this domestic situation the two of you were in was kinda relaxing, as the both of you fell into a nice, yet subtle silence. 

 

• • •

 

    after the food was eaten and praises were made, your whole body began swaying from left to right in your chair. eren, for obvious reasons, had picked up the sudden change in your form as she got up from her comfy spot on the island table, lightly nudging your half asleep form before murmuring for you to head to bed.

    ideally, you stayed stubborn in her attempts to get you to rest, your main excuses consisting of bleary/unintelligible “i have to help your with the dishes” & “you should head home too”s. she found your ramblings quite adorable, as she kissed you softly on your temples before hooking her small pudgy arms under your more lean ones as she helped you back to your room.

    the moon is shining brightly through your wide open windows, flowers and such crowding your balcony’s view as several stars twinkle in the night sky. if you hadn’t been about ready to pass out by the time you reached your bed (with the help of eren, of course-) then you would’ve taken the time to admire their breathtaking lights. though as your head crashed onto your oddly soft pillows, it seemed all thoughts of admiring the outside worlds beauty fleeted you, as tiredness wooed you to sleep. eren, on the other hand, stayed quietly by your resting form, her eyes lingering on your hand as it had let to let go of her own— her face brighter then what any star could show. 

    in a moments haste she pulls her thick fingers away for your own, sliding out of the room and back into the kitchen to finish the dishes: not wasting a second longer until she was out of your home, locking the door and walking to her own quaint abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, this chapter is mainly letting you know that everyone has a god fucking crush on you so :) i just love all the characters alright lEAVE ME ALO NE— 
> 
> besides, this is fun way for me to practice writing for these characters !!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr * 03faust  
> wattpad * VOREHEES  
> instagram * asianqtips
> 
> also none of this is edited :”))))


End file.
